The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Papaver, botanically known as Papaver orientale and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Casino’.
The new Papaver originated from a cross-pollination of two unnamed selections of Papaver orientale, not patented. The new Papaver was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Oudelande, The Netherlands in May, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions since 2004 in Oudelande, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Papaver are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.